The Fall Of Soul Society
by Destinykil
Summary: How does one judge Destiny? Can your path really be swayed? Through dedication and pure strength, few man have been able to alter impending doom. This story documents their accomplishments. R&R! *There will be a pairing with my OC and someone*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A Violent Up shake

Two swords clash. A beautiful sight of sparks flies away in the air. A gust of dust covers the field. Two men become visible as the dust settles.

"Why you sneaky son of a BITCH! How dare you betray us like this." Yells a man of extreme stature.

"Awwh, is little miss Zaraki going to cry?" replies a bald man in a smug attitude.

"Ikkaku, I trusted you. I believed in you. Now, now of all things you're going to betray the squad and join Heuco Mundo?!" replies Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th squad.

"Lord Aizen has offered me more than the soul society could ever. I will soon be beyond your power and I'll be back to kill you," exclaims Ikkaku Madarame, ex- 3rd seat of squad 11.

Zaraki gives his former member a disgruntled look and charges at him again with his battered blade. Ikkaku smirks as Zaraki comes forward at him. As he draws closer and closer Ikkaku only smiles larger. As Zaraki closes in Ikkaku opens his mouth…

"BAN-KAI! Ryokmon Hozukimaru!!" screams Ikkaku in pleasurable rage.

Zaraki's eyes light up as if this was his first time seeing a bankai. His movement halts about 30 meters away from Ikkaku. Ikkaku's eyes go blank, as he is equipped with three large black blades. The middle blade has the marking of a dragon on it.

"You see Zaraki? I've had bankai all along. I could've outclassed you and become a Captain whenever I wanted."

Ikkaku notices Zaraki's eyes fixed on the dragon. "Oh, I see your looking at the dragon. Let me explain you incompetent FOOL! The dragon due to its lack of battle is sleeping. However, the more I fight you with it, the more it awakens and begin to turn red. When this happens, you can say goodbye to your LIFE!" explains Ikkaku.

Zaraki pulses back into reality and looks at Ikkaku menacingly. "So kid, you think you have what it takes to kill me? Let's just find out. I've been waiting for such a battle. THRILL ME IKKAKU MADARAME!"

Zaraki Charges at Ikkaku with his sword pointing forward. Closing in on Ikkaku's position, 20 meters, 10 meters, 5 meters.... Impact. Stalemate. Zaraki's sword thrust was stopped dead in its tracks against Ikkaku's giant blade. In the blink of an eye, Ikkaku quickly swings his other blade at Zaraki's open shoulder.

"Ahhh...hahaha! Such elation kid. This may turn out to be a great battle after all. Now then time for me to kick it up a notch." Yells Zaraki.

Zaraki goes to take off his eye patch, whilst doing so he notices Ikkaku has disappeared from the line of sight. "Goodbye Captain." shouts Ikkaku slashing at Zaraki from behind. Blood spatters as Zaraki takes a deep wound into his sternum. Ikkaku's dragon now has a noticeable amount of its body colored in red. "Well now Captain, it seems you have awoken half the dragon. Is this all you really have? Seems your powers were exaggerated."

"HA! Kid, you haven't seen anything let. Let me show you how us Captains roll." replies Zaraki.

In a flash Zaraki's eye patch disappears and the air begins to disrupt and get shaky. Zaraki's eyes turn yellow, his spiritual pressure begins to overwhelm even Ikkaku's in his bankai state. In a second of the eye patch removal, Kenpachi's Spiritual pressure skyrockets and a blast of yellow light radiates towards the heavens.

"W-whoa. I didn't realize he had this much spiritual pressure locked up behind that patch," states Ikkaku to himself.

Ikkaku blinks and Zaraki is gone. He panics as he turns around frantically looking for his Captain. Flash. Zaraki appears in front of Ikkaku and stabs his torso.

"Gah...He moves so fast, how can I keep up?" questions Ikkaku to himself.

"HAHAHAHA! Kid your letting me down. I thought you would've stopped that attack, I was moving so slow!"

Ikkaku stands tall and dashes at Zaraki in a zigzag pattern. "I swear you will not kill me Kenpachi Zaraki!!!" yells Ikkaku.

Slice. Kenpachi and Ikkaku now stand back to back. "Kid let me tell you something. I don't have a bankai or a shikai as you know. Why? Because I have battered my blade so much I can't hear its cries. I can't communicate with it. I strive to get more powerful by bettering my skills rather than relying on a Bankai. This is why you fail. You lack will." After so much has been said, Ikkaku suddenly bursts blood out of his mouth. He begins to spiral down towards the earth. The dragon only half lit.

"Why can't I kill him? I sliced him. I caught him off guard and yet he still managed to fatally wound me. Is this it? Am I going to live after this." Ikkaku says to himself in his mind.

In a matter of seconds, Ikkaku's whole life begins to flash by him. He can't believe it's coming to an end. Out of nowhere, a man of moderate stature halts his rapid decent. His hair was brown and slicked back. His eyes pierce through even the hardest of souls. It was Lord Aizen himself.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. I should've known it was you from all that pressure. I felt it even in the depths of Hueco Mundo. Never fear though, I'm not here to kill you, just to collect my newest recruit."

Zaraki just stares at Aizen as he disappears back into the gates of Hueco Mundo. He lets out a sigh and sheathes his sword. His spiritual pressure still flowing out of him. "I can't believe Ikkaku out of all people would betray me. We were so much alike. I thought he was the one to slay me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Forbidden Secret.

Around the same time Zaraki finished his fight with his now former 3rd seat, problems were arising elsewhere in Karakura town. It seems as though a new type of hollow had appeared. Taking the form as a vizard. They have no zanpakutou though. From the ground are three shadows high in the sky looking like they're about to battle.

"You, know Yumichika, these new hollows are getting quite bothersome aren't they?" states a man wearing a pink kimono.

"Yes, Shunsui. I can tell. I think Aizen doesn't know what to do anymore. Soon we will take him down, but for now let's focus on killing these ugly beasts," replies Yumichika in a cocky tone.

Shunsui and Yumichika rush in at the hollow/vizard. Shunsui flash steps behind the hollow and takes a swing with his zanpakutou. The hollow acts quickly and disappears in the nick of time. Yumichika appears right in front of the hollow and takes a devastating swing at his stomach and connects. Blood spurts from the hollow as he backs away in pain.

"You see hollow, you are no match for my beautiful skills and elegant attacks." states Yumichika.

The hollow gives them both a disgruntled look and begins flashing a bluish color.

"Yumichika, move now. Get behind me, the hollow is charging up a high-level kidou blast. I've never seen such pressure behind a kidou blast before," shouts Shunsui in a concerned tone.

Yumichika steps behind Shunsui and stands ready for any impact blow. The hollow shoots of a blue blast in the shape of a triangle. The blast travels at immense speeds towards the duo. Shunsui Holds his zanpakutou's forward in an X shape and gets ready to defend.

"Yumichika, are you ready? This is going to be a tough blast."

"Let me handle this blast Shunsui. I'm going to earn my keep right now. BLOOM, Ru'j'iori Kujaku!" shouts Yumichika in a beautiful octave.

Yumichika's sword begins to bloom like a flower. His zanpakutou now resembles 6 black/silver blades in a fan shape. Yumichika begins waving his zanpakutou and the air becomes thin. The kidou blast zooms in and it stopped in the instant. Yumichika's sword absorbed the whole blast without him breaking a sweat.

"HAHAHAHA! Is that all you got you foul beast. Allow me to put you out of your misery."

Yumichika dashes in and immediately swipes through the hollow in one blurring motion. The hollows body begins to glow green and blue. As Yumichika brushes his hand through his hair, the hollow begins to dissipate into the thin air.

"Yumichika that was amazing. However, you are part of the 11th squad, which we all know is known for offense, not kidou. I'm sorry but I must report your abilities to Captain Zaraki."

"No, Captain Shunsui you must not! 11th squad is my dream squad, you can't allow Zaraki to know my zanpakutou is kidou based he will transfer me immediately." shouts Yumichika.

Shunsui just let's out a sigh and disappears. Yumichika remains standing in the air hunched over. "I can't be transferred out of 11th squad. Ikkaku and I are closer than brothers. I must go speak to him immediately."

Yumichika also disappears fro the skies of Karakura town back to the soul society hoping to halt Captain Shunsui's advance.

Back in the soul society, we see Zaraki sitting in his chambers Yachiru on his back like always.

"Kenny? What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Yachiru, Ikkaku has betrayed us, but more importantly, betrayed me. He was the soul of the seated officers. How will I break this to Yumichika?" responds Zaraki in a saddened tone.

Yachiru just gives Zaraki a look and takes off. Enter Yumichika. "Captain Zaraki! Has Captain Shunsui come to you yet?"

Zaraki looks at Yumichika oddly and responds, "No, why?"

"Uh...n.. No reason at all sir. Where is Ikkaku? I must speak to him immediately!"

"Zaraki just gets up and begins to walk away. He stops in the doorframe and looks back saying, "Yumichika, you are now the new 3rd seat of the 11th squad, Ikkaku has left for Hueco Mundo."

Yumichika's eyes light up and he falls to his knees. The room around Yumichika begins to go gray as he fades in and out of reality. Why has Ikkaku left for Heuco Mundo? Why wasn't he notified sooner? Will he ever meet up with him again? All these questions began to spur across the mind of Yumichika. He falls onto the floor on his stomach and lies there lifeless. Without a partner, what will he do now? As Yumichika lies there, his eyes begin to close slowly as he fades into a deep sleep.

Bright and early the next morning. The cherry trees flow in the wind. Not a sad sound is heard in the air. Yumichika awakes still on the floor he passed out on last night. A pool of drool is spread across the wood floor next to his face. He begins to rise slowly wiping his eyes. He blinks a few times and sits there on the floor legs crossed, mind in a haze. "What do I do today? Usually me and Ikkaku would go travel around the streets of Sereitei."

Yumichika arises one knee at a time to his feet and stretches. He lets out a loud yawn. Birds begin to chirp in the far distance. The sun rising just over the buildings. Yumichika stumbled over to the door which was left open all night. He leans on the doorframe and takes in a breath of fresh air. He grazes his hand through his hair like always and steps out the doorframe into the streets of the soul society. "I think I shall go pay Shunsui a visit."

Yumichika heads off south from the house. Walking along the streets he notices the Shinigami academy students.. He looks at them with disgust and pity. He knows they can't fend for themselves yet, but they don't have to be so ugly. A few meters down the way he sees a couple of upper class shinigami students kicking a younger student. Yumichika rushes over immediately to help. "Hey, get off of him now!"

"What are you going to do about it old man?" replies the young bully.

"OLD!! Who the hell are you calling old?" shouts Yumichika.

Yumichika picks up the biggest bully of the group by his collar and holds him face to face. "Listen I suggest you back off this boy before I get awfully physical with you little girls." The bullies face turns from smug to scared. Yumichika drops the boy on his ass. The bully gets up and signals his posse to leave. "You ok boy?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you so very much for saving me. Those boys have been giving me a hassle for a while now. Is there anything I can do for you?" replies the bruised boy.

"Yes, I want you to take a letter to Captain Shunsui. His house is right down the street you can't miss it. He is probably on the porch taking in the sunlight like the lazy man he is. Don't ask, don't tell ok? Just give him the letter and go home."

Yumichika writes a small paragraph on a piece of loose paper in his pocket and hands it to the boy. The boy looks up at Yumichika with praise and begins to run towards Shuunsui's house. "Well, let's see if I can't keep Shunsui from revealing my secret." States Yumichika to himself.

The boy is gone from Yumichika's sight as he continues to run down the streets of sereitei. As he continues to run, the young boy trips over a rock and the paper falls out his hands onto the dirt ground. As he stumbles to get the paper, a gust of wind picks up and the paper begins to float away. "NO! I promised that man I would deliver this for him." Shouts the boy.

About a stone's throw away lies Shunsui's house. He hears the little boy yelling about paper and the wind so he decides to sit up. He lifts his straw hat up and notices the paper just floating away further and further from the boy. With the flick of his wrist the wind blows towards him and the paper falls on the ground right in front of his house. The boy comes running up out of breath. In a wheezing tone he states, "Thank you sir. I have to get this paper to Captain Shunsui as soon as possible. Could you tell me where he is please?"

"Well, if Shunsui is who you're looking for, then look no further. I am he. I take it this piece of paper is for me then." Shunsui twirls his finger and the wind brings the paper into his hand. He uncrumples it and begins to read. "Well then, thank you little boy for bringing this to me, it is really important. May I treat you to a cup of sake perhaps?"

"But Captain, I am only 12."

"Oh, yes. My apologies, I forgot there was an age for drinking. Well then thank you a lot, now please be on your way. I have more important matters to attend to."

On that note, Shunsui rises up and walks inside of his house. The little boy looks bewildered and just starts walking back towards the academy. Inside Shunsui's house, Shunsui is preparing for something important it seems. He gets his zanpakutou's set, and throws on his pink kimono.

As the hours pass by, Shunsui sits lifelessly in the middle of his living room. Staring at the same four tan walls, the same floral designs on every wall, his eyes, motionless, affixiated on everything around him. A gong sounds and Shunsui's head flies up towards the ceiling. He notices the beams shake. As he lowers his head back down, he begins to rise to his feet. Upon doing so, he brushes off his clothes and heads outside.

The birds are flying towards the main building in the soul society. Shunsui lets out a large yawn and steps off his front porch. A few steps forward he hears something coming at him awfully fast. He readies his swords, both hands on the hilts.

"CAPTTTAAAIIINNNN! CAPTAIN, over here!"

Shunsui looks towards his left to see a thin girl running towards him holding a rather large book. Ah, it was his Lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

"Nanao! So nice to see you. Tell me, what news have you for me?"

"Well sir, it seems as though Ikkaku has betrayed squad 11 and left for Heuco Mundo. Also it seems as though Yumichika has requested an appearance with Head Captain Yamamoto."

"I have already known Ikkaku left, I was told by a certain someone. As for Yumichika getting that appearance? I don't think that is going to happen soon. Nanao, I want you to stall Yumichika for as long as possible until I can arrive for the hearing. Thank you, that'll be all."

"Yes SIR!"

Nanao begins to run off towards the direction of the main building. Shunsui gives a look of discern towards Nanao as she continues to run off. The gong is heard again as the birds scatter everywhere. Shunsui looks up at the sun, lowers his straw hat and starts to walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new time, meeting, and place.

Kenpachi Zaraki is seen walking towards Head Captains Chambers from request of Shunsui. Of course, Yachiru is on his back.

"Kenny? What do you think this is about? Are we in trouble? I hope not." Exclaims Yachiru.

"Nahh, I highly doubt we're in trouble. If anything, it's probably the formalities for Ikkaku's betrayal. I can imagine Yumichika will be there. I wonder how torn up he is about all of this. Anyways let's not dwell on what it could be about. Let's just get there and get this over with. I should be training right now."

"Very well Kenny. I'm sure we can cheer up Yumichika."

With all that being said, Kenny continues to walk towards the chambers of the head captain. Yachiru looks up and sees a flash of blue light emitting from downtown sereitei. Her eyes widen at the beautiful color it made combining with a strange yellow light.

"KEEENNNNYYY! Look in the sky. Looks like some action is going on in downtown sereitei. We should go check it out. Maybe you will find someone to find and take your mind off things."

"Sure thing Yachiru, Head Captain can wait. I don't feel like discussing Ikkaku at the moment."

Kenny takes another step and disappears into thin air. All that's left of him and Yachiru is a gust of dirt settling on the ground. Downtown sereitei. A flash of green light blinds the area for a short amount of time. Nothing can be seen. The light begins to dim as two men are revealed breathing heavily.

"It seems as though you were able to stop my cero blast. However, the next one is coming in faster. Better be able to block this one or your dead." States a smug looking man with green eyes.

"Ha. Ulqiorra. I know as well as you do that blast took much of your energy away. You can't possibly defeat me." Replies a man with long blonde hair.

Ulqiorra gives the man a smug look and points his finger at him again. The green light begins to grow on the tip of his finger and increase in density. The spiritual pressure begins to build up as the blonde haired man starts to tremble.

"Izuru Kira. This is the end of your pathetic life. You should've came along with your captain. Now…Die!"

The green light is shot off Ulqiorra's finger at an immensely high speed towards Kira. Kira's eyes go blank as the cero blast draws closer. He knows inside his mind, this blast would surely kill him no matter what he attempts to do. Kira drops his zanpakutou and spreads his arms. A long pause goes throughout the field as Kira keeps his eyes closed. He opens them slightly to see Captain Zaraki standing in front of him smoking. He let the blast hit himself and save Kira.

"Kira, are you alright? You should've alerted someone an arrancar was in the sereitei. Now go. Get on out of here. I will see you later." Exclaims Zaraki.

"Yes sir."

Kira grabs his side and flashsteps away from the battle field. Zaraki gives Ulqiorra a menacing look at smiles widely.

"Ulqiorra Schiffer. How nice to see you again. You didn't learn last time we fought. I suggest you stop fighting lieutenants and die already. This time you don't have Lord Aizen around to save you."

"Captain Zaraki. The last fight was a fluke. I wasn't in the best of conditions however, this time…your MINES!"

Ulqiorra dashes at Zaraki and takes a slice at him with his hand. Zaraki stands there and lets him slice him. Zaraki manages to grab his arm and stop him from defending. He holds Ulqiorra up high and smiles. He then grunts as he notices the slice did more than he expected. Zaraki begins to bleed from his chest. He drops Ulqiorra and takes a step back.

"Hmmm, maybe you were right. Looks like this will be a better fight than my last. Let's skip the formalities and have a great battle. HAHAHA!"

As Zaraki unsheathes his Zanpakutou, the gate to Hueco Mundo opens behind Ulqiorra and Kaname Tousen (former 9th squad captain) steps out.

"Ulqiorra, Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. Return now. You can fight Zaraki another time. Let's go."

"Very well Tousen."

Ulqiorra looks at Zaraki and smiles. He begins to back step into the gates of Hueco Mundo. As the gate begins to close, Zaraki sees Tousen bash Ulqiorra to the floor. Zaraki grunts and turns around.

"Yachiru, lets go. We must get to that meeting. This was a total waste of time."

Yachiru appears on Zaraki's back and they take off towards the head chambers once again. Yumichika is seen walking towards the head chambers on the opposite side of the sereitei.

"Well, it's almost time for my hearing. I will stay in 11th squad no matter what. I must hurry, I can almost guarentee Shunsui will try to stall me."

As that is said, Yumichika sees Shunsui's lieutenant, Nanao running towards him. She is huffing and puffing out of breath.

"Yumichika Ayesegawa. I must inform you that your meeting has been postponed until a further date. These claims come from Head Captain Yamamoto himself. I am sorry. I will try my best to get your hearing back on schedule."

Of course, Yumichika doesn't know Nanao was sent to stop him from getting top the hearing.

"Very well Nanao. Thank you very much for the information. I guess I can return to my house now and rest."

Yumichika turns around and walks back the other way towards his house. Nanao turns around also. Her smile turns into a big grin as she walks off towards the chambers to inform her Captain of her successful diversion.

Head Chambers. Captain Yamamoto is seen sitting on his throne with his long gray beard and cane by his side. Zaraki enters from the south as Shunsui enters from the east.

"Captain Zaraki, Captain Shunsui. How very nice to see you. Where is Yumichika? This was his hearing that he requested."

"Sir, Yumichika will not be here, he wasn't feeling so well earlier when we spoke." Replies Shunsui.

Yamamoto gives Shunsui a look of suspiciousness and continues to speak.

"Ok then, then what do we have to discuss?"

"Well let me start out by saying that I request Yumichka be transferred from squad 11 to squad 5." States Shunsui.

"Over my dead body! Yumichika will stay in my suqad and not be moved. What grounds do you have for transferrel? Tell me Shunsui?" shouts Zaraki.

"Well then let me explain. Around 5 o'clock yesterday, Yumichika and I were involved in a battle against a hollow. During this time, Yumichika revealed his true shikai. Now then Zaraki, here is why he should be moved. Yumichika's shikai, zanpakutou in general in a KIDOU based Zanpakutou. Why do you think you've never seen it before?"

Zaraki's face is in a state of bewilderment and he begins to sweat. Yamamoto strokes his beard and raises an eyebrow at Shunsui.

"That is some discovery Shunsui. I thank you for this information and I grant the request of transferrel to squad 5. You are both dismissed."

"Head Captain! You can't do this to me. I just lost my 3rd seat to the arrancar. This will not go smoothly foreveryone I can guarentee it." Shouts Zaraki.

Kenpachi storms out the chambers. His spiritual pressure begins to rise the further he gets from the chambers. A loud boom is heard from his direction. Shunsui and Yamamoto just look at each other and shrug.

"Thank you again Shunsui. I will speak to you later."

Shusnui bows and walks out the east entrance. A smile on his face a mile wide. Yumichika is now in squad 5. Zaraki appears inside Yumichika's house and lifts him off the floor.

"How come you weren't at the hearing? Do you understand that you just got traded to squad 5?!!"

"Lieutenant Nanao told me the meeting was rescheduled. This isn't happening."

Zaraki closed his eyes and dropped Yunmichika.

"I should've figured Shunsui had something to do with this. Don't worry I will get you back into squad 11. For now don't do anthing rash ok?"

"Yes Captain!"

Zaraki disappears from Yumichika's house. Yumichika remains on the floor and lowers his head. What else could go wrong for him. This just wasn't his week. Shunsui is seen sitting outside of his house reclining in a chair with his straw hat low. A cool breeze washes over his body and he begins to shiver.

"Nanao dear, could get wrap a blanket around me. It seems to be getting chilly. Thank you."

"God Captain. Do it yourself, haven't I done enough for you already?"

Shunsui looks at her and smiles.

"Yes you have….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elegant Betrayal

Yumichika is just waking up the next morning after all the horrific events from yesterday. He wipes his eyes and opens them slowly to see the beautiful blue sky overhead. He smiles and puts his hands under his head for support while he stares into the sky.

"I wonder what I shall do today? I am now in squad 5. How disgusting. The symbol is soooo ugly. Gah, this is worse than the time i was the 4th seat of squad 11. Anywho, I guess I should get up and go visit Captain Zaraki."

Yumichika sits up and stretches all his limbs while letting out a large yawn. He plants his hands on his floor and pops up to his feet in a split second. Yumichika walks towards his bathroom and looks in the mirror.

"Oh My God! I look so horrific. This is what stress does to me! I got to pretty myself up before I go out. Ewwww."

Yumichika opens his bathroom cabinet and pulls out a few cosmetic accessories. He begins to put them on quickly for he has much to do today. About five to ten minutes go by and Yumichika finishes his manly makeover.

"I look.....GORGEOUS! I would sooooooo date myself. I mean who wouldn't? A sexy shinigami like myself. I'm the catch of all the females eyes. Enough dilly-dallying. Off! To Zaraki's house."

Yumichika brushes his hair, attaches his peacock lashes and walks out the bathroom. As he brushes the cosmetic dust off his uniform he looks up to see Yachiru, Lieutenant of squad 11 in his face.

"Ohhh. Yachiru, how goes it today? I assume there is a reason you're here correct?"

"Yes there is Yumi. Captain Zaraki wishes to meet with you as soon as possible. He seemed really pleased when he sent me out on this request. Better get there before he whoops your butt. No more fooling around pretty-man."

Yumichika nods his head at Yachiru and runs out his front door into the street of the sereitei. Yachiru looks at him with her head tilted. She shrugs and dissappears from his house in an instant. Flash stepping seems to be all the rage these days. Yumichika is seen running down his street at a fast pace. Captain Zaraki must've gotten him back into his squad. With this thought in mind, Yumichika smiles widely and flash steps off the street. Nothing but dust is left. Yumichika reappears in front of Captain Zaraki's house breathing heavily. Flash stepping isn't his strong suit. He brushes his uniform yet again and walks past the front door into Zaraki's house.

"Yumichika! How great to see you. Sit your ass down. We got to discuss some things. First off, how come your pretty-boy ass never told me your zanpakutou was kidou based? Secondly, how come you revealed it in front of Captain Shunsui of all people. If I wasn't a Captain, i'd send his ass back to the stone age. Thirdly, if we are going to get you back into squad 11, we must plan carefully on how to do that. Do you follow all of this?"

"Yes I do Captain Zaraki. I'm sorry i never revealed my zanpakutou's abilities to you, I was afraid you'd kick me out of the squad if you knew. Me and Shunsui were facing some new type of hollow I had no choice but to use it. You know how lazy he is. And what do you have in mind to get me back into the squad?"

Zaraki and Yumichika sit there aimlessly for an hour. Nothing happens. Not even a movement. Yumichika's eyes lighten up and his stands up immediately. Zaraki looks up at him and raises and eyebrow.

"Yumichika? You have some sort of a plan? Let me in on it!"

"Well it's not full-proof but it could help us. I was thinking we could turn Shunsui into a liar in the eyes of the Head Captain. Then we might be able to convince him to let me back into squad 11."

"What if the head captain asks you to show your zanpakutou abilities? What then idiot. Sit your ass back down and think harder."

Yumichika grunts at Captain Zaraki and flash steps out of his house fast. Zaraki covers his face and sighs. He stands up and calls Yachiru out from his room. She jumps out onto his back and they walk out of his house together. Yumichika reappears in front of the battleground where Shunsui and himself had faced that hollow. He looks around cautiously and throws a small kidou blast at the ground.

"Hey Arrancars! Captain Aizen. Somebody from Heuco Mundo! I know you can hear me. Come out now I have a favor to ask of you beasts." yells Yumichika in an angry tone.

In that instance of rage, the gates to Heuci Mundo open in front of him and Lord Aizen walks out. He looks at Yumichika and turns around back towards the gate.

"No Captain Aizen wait! I want to join you. The soul society has failed me. They have ruined everything I worked for. Please take me with you. I'll do whatever it takes. Please. I have amazing abilities ask Ikkaku!"

Aizen looks back at him and smiles. He turns his body around again and signals Yumichika to follow him. Yumichika immediately follows Aizen's hand gesture and runs towards him.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa. How nice of you to want to come join us. You will feel a lot better in Heuco Mundo. Come let us depart from this wretched place." exclaims Aizen.

Yumichika and Aizen walk into the gate of Heuco Mundo. As their bodies begin to vanish the gates close and the battlefield is empty yet again. Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen's chambers. Yumichika, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Ikkaku are all standing in a circle.

"Gin, Tousen, Ikkaku, welcome our newest member, Yumichika Ayasegawa, former 5th seat of squad 11. The soul society is losing all of it's power. It won't be long before we can overturn it and take control of everything." states Aizen.

"Well hello there Yumichika. How nice of you to join us here. I know you won't regret this." replies Gin Ichimaru.

Ikkaku looks at Yumichika and nods at him. Yumichika knew this nod. It meant he approved of his actions. Aizen throws his hand up and dismisses the party from his chambers. Everyone begins to depart out the chamber. Yumichika being the last to leave. He looks back at Aizen and smiles. He knew he did the right thing.

Captain Zaraki notices a drop in Yumichika's spiritual pressure. He grunts and dashes off towards Shunsui's house. Shunsui is seen sitting outside on his porch wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of sake by his side. Zaraki appears in front of him. Shunsui's blanket flies off in the wind. He looks at Zaraki and smiles.

"Well Captain Zaraki. Would you like a cup of sake? It's freeeeee. Come on have a sip."

Zaraki grunts and smacks the sake away from Shunsui's hands. He walks closer to Shunsui and lifts him up by the shirt.

"How dare you make a mockery of squad 11. You think you can get away with taking my members? You are going to regret ever stepping foot into my squad. I suggest you go retract your statement to Head Captain before I make you just a shadow in this society."

Shunsui's smiles turns to a frown with anger behind it. He grabs Zaraki's hands and tightens his grip around them. Zaraki's veins begin to show in his forearms. He gunts and let's go of Shunsui's shirt. Shunsui brushes himself off and walks inside without a care. Zaraki's eyes flare up and he just walks away. This didn't go as he had planned. What will he do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Taste of Heaven

Two shinigami have left so far for Heuco Mundo. Ikkaku Madarame is the first which everyone seems to know about. The second is Yumichika Ayasegawa. His dissappearence only happened three days ago. Everybody just thinks he is hiding somewhere to avoid all the tension. Captain Shunsui couldn't be more happy with himself for what he has done to break up squad 11. Captain Zaraki has been sleeping the past three days. No news of anything really.

Downtown Sereitei. A large manor towers over the rest of the houses. No one seems to know who lives there or how long they've been there for. The doors to the large house haven't opened for about 1000 years. It's presumed to be vacant, however not a single person can really infer whether or not it's actually empty. The house is 15th style japan. The roof is shaped like an octogon. The main house itself, is silver, wrapped in gold leaves. The windows are as transluscent as if they're not even there. The door, made from solid ebony wood, with two large brass knockers on each side. The house is quite the scare actually. Most academy students fear this is where they go if they don't graduate. More of a myth really. Wait a minute. Someone seems to be opening the door to the house.

A young man about 6" tall comes striding out into the streets of downtown sereitei. Short, silver hair slicked back and spiked. His apparel is quite perplexing. It appears to be the normal shinigami uniform with some alterations. This one only has one sleeve and it is silver. There is a silver "x" shape in the middle of the chest, and the pants have a silver line running down the sides. This man has never been seen before in the soul society. He appears to have a zanpakutou also attached to the sash of his uniform. His zanpakutou looks rather odd in its sealed state. From what you can see, the sword appears to be crystal blue. See through from side to side.

The mysterious man closes the doors to the manor and throws his hands up at them. Seems as though he is putting up a protective barrier so nobody can get in. As he finishes his small chant, he drops his arms to his sides and turns around to the streets. Dirt, filth, walls at every corner. This is why he must never come outside. The man combs through his hair with his fingers and starts to walk down the street towards Captain Shunsui's house. This can't be good.

As always Shunsui is seen sitting outside on his rocking chair, straw hat covering his face and his usual smile. On his little table next to him is his sake, and two cups. Shunsui is never a discurtious host towards anyone that comes by. A gust of wind picks up that makes Shunsui's pink kimono wave in the air. His chair rocks a little faster. Such strong winds lately in the sereitei. From the distance, comes a man. His face is covered by the gleam of the burning sun. He walks with a purpose towards Shunsui's house. As he closes in on the house, his features become rather visible. Silver hair, one silver sleeve, X shaped silver slash on his uniform. It's the odd fellow from the manor.

Shunsui feels an uneasy balance in the perimital spiritual pressure. Someone is coming towards him with a purpose. He sits up and fixes his straw hat so he can see who it is. He waves his hand in the air and the wind settles down. Just the blazing sun heats up the ground and the two men. As the mystery man approaches, he begins to unsheath his zanpakutou. The whole sword is crystal blue. He picks up speed and makes a mad dash for Shunsui. Alarmed, Shunsui flash steps a foot forward into a battle stance. He grabs hold of both his zanpakutou's and gives off a smug smile.

As the man closes in on Shunsui, the hatred in his eyes flares up. Something Shunsui must've done really pissed this guy off. The man swings his zanpakutou down at Shunsui with rage and force. Shunsui moves over to the left slighty and gives off a small frown towards the man. What had he gotten himself into now?

The man grins and swings to the left with just as much force as his downward swing. Shunsui quickly moves back and tilts his head back. The crystal blue sword just barely misses his neck. Shunsui flash steps backwards about 5 yards and unsheaths his zanpakutou's. He doesn't know what he did, but he is about to finish whatever it is.

The man comes at Shunsui again reluctant to hit him. Again he misses. As he travels past Shunsui because of the force of his swing, he looks back to see Shunsui smile and bash him off the head. The man facepalms into the dirt. He punches the ground and quickly gets back up.

"I swear to all that is holy, you will die here Captain Shunsui!"

"First let me ask you something boy, who are you? Why are you after me? And as for dying, that's not going to happen today for me."

"My name is Zy Ichimaru. I am part of one fo the royal families that reside here in the sereitei."

"So your name is Zy? That's a rather odd name. And a royal family you say? That's also odd. What strikes me the most is your last name. Ichimaru is it? That happens to be the last name of former 3rd Captain, Gin Ichimaru. Are you two somehow related?"

"Everyone knows my brother. Yes, Gin is part of the royal family. I haven't seen him in 600 years. This is no time to be discussing anything with you. I know what kind of dirty tricks you play. I heard about the meeting regarding Yumichika. You did that on purpose to slowly kill off a squad. You are going to die here."

"Well then, if you feel that strongly about this, then by all means go ahead, try to kill me"

Zy launches his body at Shunsui and begins to hack, stab, and slice at him in all different directions. Shunsui simply moves to the left, right, or back slightly each time.

"Is this all you got kid? You won't even lay a scratch on me if this is the extent of your skills. Let me demonstarte how a shinigami really fights."

With that being said, Shunsui appears behind Zy and punches him in the head. Zy goes flying into the air. Shunsui appears brhind him again and punches his spine sending him down in a spiral thrust. All Zy can see is the dirt spinning as he heads for a collision with it. 'BOOM'. Zy's body lies motionlessly on the ground as Shunsui brushes off his kimono. Zy's body twitches and he makes a fist.

"This isn't anything yet Shunsui!"

Zy rises to his feet and grips his zanpakutou with both hands. His spiritual pressure increases bit by bit.

"Dissipate, Musei Kiri!" shouts Zy in an angry tone.

His zanpakutou starts to wither away into the air. After all of it is gone, mini blue particles envelop around Zy. He takes a fighting stance similar to Jeet Kune do.

"Now then, let's have a real fight Shunsui! Your ass is mine!"

Zy dashes at Shunsui and goes for a devestating kick. Shunsui moves out the way. Little does he know as he moves, Some of the particles surrounding Zy branch off and whip Shunsui in the back sending him back a few feet. Zy dashes in again throwing variable combos at the Captain. As each combo is blocked or evaded, Shunsui keeps getting attacked by those particles that branch off. As Shunsui slides back his pulls out both of his zanpakutou's and dashes in at Zy. Shunsui makes a wild swing with both swords and sends mini tornado's at Zy. Zy grunts and spreads his hands. Then particles rush at the tornado's and envelop them. The tornado's quickly dissappear. Shunsui raises and eyebrow and dashes in with many sword swings. Zy continues to use his particles to block the ever lasting attacks. What Zy doesn't realize is that the particles dissappear each time they get struck. Shunsui notices this and begins to attack faster.

"I told you kid, you can't beat me. They didn't let me become Captain because I drank sake all day. I know you can't keep this up."

Zy knows as well as Shunsui that he can;t last many more attacks, he begins to feel the pressure hit him. As Shunsui lands another blow, the rest of the particles dissappear leaving Zy wide open to attack. Shunsui sees this opening and slashes ay Zy's face. Zy flies back and kneels to the ground. Blood dripping from his face. The slash runs across both eyes. He feels Shunsui's spiritual pressure get closer to him. He begins to try and walk backwards. No use. Zy falls to the ground on his back. Shunsui is now right in front of Zy. Zanpkautou's in his hands. Ready for the killing blow. As Shunsui raises his zanpkautou's, he feels an immense spiritual pressure close by.

The gates to Heuco Mundo open up and a shadow flash steps towards Zy. He picks him up quickly and dashes back into the gates as they close. Shunsui makes a run for the gates hoping to catch both Zy and the shadow but no luck. As he gets to the gates, the shut entirely and everything is back to normal. Shunsui's face holds a perplexing look. He takes no mind to it and walks back to his rocking chair and sits down. He lowers his straw hat, sips on a cup of sake, and nods off into a nap.

Hueco Mundo. Zy wakes up in an empty room. He tries to open his eyes but they are in too much pain from the almost fatal blow he recieved. His zanpakutou is on the floor by his side. He grabs his face and pounds the floor. Zy lets out a scream of rage. However, no one seems to hear anything. Zy gets up and runs around the empty room which seems to go on forever. Just and he finds his way back to his zanpkautou, the door opens. Zy cautiously grabs his zanpakutou and holds it up in a kendo stance. The footsteps get closer to Zy and he begins to tremble. He doesn't know where he is or what is happening. Could this be the end for him so soon?

A/N: I would like to thank everybody for reasing my story so far. This is my first fanfiction. I try to make it full of action and stuff. R&R is really appreciated. I wiould like to know how I am doing so far on the story. Feel free to contribute ideas also. They may be put into the story as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Revealing Truth

As the foot steps come closer and closer to Zy, his body begins to shake, his muscles fail, he drops his zanpakutou and falls to hid knees. He can't see, and he is about to meet his end. The foot steps stop. A dead silene befalls Zy's ears. Where is the figure that was walking towards him? All of a sudden, Zy feels someone put their hand on his head. He tries to squirm loose but no use. His muscles are to weak to do anything. He squeezes his eyes shut and prepares for his doom. The hand remains on his head for about 5 minutes. Zy begins to feel some sort of uplifting force on him. He can feel his muscles pumping up. His eyes begin to slightly open. Zy can make out a shadowy figure. Not much to see yet. As the rest of his vision is restored, Zy is suddenly knocked down and blindfolded. Zy decides not to fight back, only because this figure had restored his functions.

Zy's body is picked up suddenly and he begins to sweat. He doesn't know what's going on or where he is. His body is dropped suddenly and he feels all spiritual pressure leave. He notices his arms and legs are now free from whatever bind they had on. Zy carefully moves his hand towards the blindfold and slowly lifts it up. He can make out the dirt on the ground. He slowly lifts his head up and begins to see a large door. Zy quickly stumbles to his feet to see that he had been dropped in front of his house. Zy takes a quick look around the area to see if anyone is in view. Nobody seems to be around. He quickly opens the large door and runs inside slamming the door behind him.

Inside the house, Zy runs up the stairs towards a large silver door. This must be his room. Zy slams the door open and runs to his large bed. He drops on the bed breathing heavily. Zy stares up at his ceiling and glances out the window. What had jsut happened to him? Who saved him from his death. These questions must be answered immediately. First though, Zy must find a way to get stronger. He can't believe he was almost killed by Shunsui. Zy thought he had the upper edge on him. I guess training in your house forever doesn't give you real world experience. Zy sits up on his bed and rests his head into his hands. He must find a way to get stronger so he can defeat Shunsui. Zy grabs hold of his zanpakutou tight and whips it across the room. He looks at it with disgust.

"I can't believe I lost. You stupid zanpakutou! How could you fail me after all I have done with you?"

Zy lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. almost immediately he falls into a deep sleep. In his sleep, Zy sees himself standing in a desert. Nothing is in sight. Zy frantically looks around the barron desert and still sees nothing. Out of thin air, his zanpakutou spirit appears. A muscular, blue figure with a fidora. The blue figure stares at Zy with disgust. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it not knowing exactly what to say to his master. Zy begins to walk towards his spirit but stops. There seems to be a wall between him and his zanpakutou. This must be why he hadn't received all of the strength.

"Zy. I am Musei Kiri. Your zanpakutou. Why don't you communicate with me? Training isn't everything you know. This wall was created by you and your lack of communication. If you wish to receive any more of my powers you must shatter this wall without my help."

"How! How do I shatter a wall without you. Your my strength. I depend on you for everything. And you let me dow..."

"How did I let you down! You relied on me is your fault. You ust draw courage and strength from deep within. Now then, draw strength. Shatter this wall so we may fight as one with more power."

Zy nods at the spirit and begins punching the wall. Strike by strike Zy hits the wall. Nothing seems to happen. Zy's fists begin to become bloody as he continually strikes the wall. This seems like a futile effort on his part. Zy closes his eyes and takes the jeet kune do stance. Zy begins to control his breathing. In and out, you can hear the breath. As he continues to breathe the spiritual pressure builds up inside of him. In one fell swoop, Zy throws his hardest punch at the wall and the wal shatters into little glass pieces. Zy opens his eyes and smiles largely at his zanpakutou spirit. The spirit smiles back and they begin to walk towards each other. Zy slicks his hair back with his hand and stops in front of his spirit.

"Well done Zy. You have shattered the wall between us. Now I can show you my true power. You have the potential for Bankai. Bankai is the state above shikai where the user and his zanpkautou create such a high connection. I'm not sure how long it will take you and I to achiece this, but it will surely be worth it."

"Bankai huh? Sounds good. Listen, i'm sorry for always relying on your power instead of mines or our combined power. So when are we going to start training for bankai?"

"Well you need to locate someone who can teach you bankai very fast. I only know of two people. If you wish we could go see one of them in the real world. The other is incognitious at the moment. Which do you prefer?"

"Let's go see the one in the real world. Maybe they'll actually give me a shot at it. They have more compassion in the real world."

"Very well Zy. All you have to do is wake up. From there, you will know exactly where to go."

Zy nods and his brain pulses. The desert goes black and Zy quickly wakes up in his room where he fell asleep. He sits up and shakes his head. Zy grabs his zanpakutou off the floor and puts it back into his sash. He opens his window and leaps out into the dusty streets of downtown sereitei yet again. He closes his eyes and thinks where to go. A picture of a large gate is seen in his mind. Zy opens his eyes and runs east from his position. He is traveling towards the Hakuda gate. Zy looks at the buildings aling the sides of him as he runs down the streets. He notices most of them look the same. What has he really missed? Staying inside his house for 600 years. He has a lot to catch up on. Zy stops in his tracks to see a large gate in front of him. It seems h has made it to his destination. Zy tilts his head up to see how large that gate actually is. In doing so a large figure plops down in front of him.

"Young man. What do you want?"

"My name is Zy. I wish for you to open this gate so I can trael to the real world. This is of important shinigami business."

"I don't open this gate for anyone."

"You best open it or you will be stripped of your position and killed."

"uhhhnmmm. Verl well sir. Sorry to question your judgement."

The large figure places his hands at the bottom of the gate and begins to lift it. Zy walks forward as he does this. rioght under the figure's legs. Zy quickly dashes to the other side of the gate and let's off a quick salute at the figure as he drops the gate. Zy turns around and notices a large shady looking gate. This gate was made of pure spiritual pressure. This must be the gate to the human world. Zy grabs hold of his zanpkautou tightly and dashes into the vortex. As the scenery from the spiritual world dissappears, so does Zy's body... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unparrelled Strength

As Zy's body dissappears into the vortex, everything fades around him. Zy is floating in complete darkness. He cautiously looks around and sees nothing. Zy gets into a fighting stance and closes his eyes.

"Musei Kiri, show me the way. Be my eyes for me."

Zy feels a sudden outburst of spiritual pressure flow through him. With his eyes still closed, Zy is able to see a small path leading him to his destination. Zy begins to walk slowly on this path with his eyes closed. The only explanation Zy has for this path is his zanpakutou is guiding him through their combined forces. Zy takes another step forward around a corner and begins to see a faint light all the way beyond. Zy opens his eyes to see that wherever he is, isn't so dark anymore. He can make out a few walls. Zy walks towards the light and stops. Does he really want to go to the world of the living? Zy shrugs and grips his zanpakutou. He makes a mad dash for the light. Zy runs in a zigzag pattern to avoid anything in the darkness. The light gets closer and closer as Zy runs faster and faster. The light is now right in front of Zy as he stops running. Zy looks back into the dark nothingness, shrugs and steps into the light.

Zy is now standing on the gravel of the town known as Karakura. Zy closes his eyes and attempts to locate the person thaty can help him train. His mind goes into a daze as so much overloads his mind. The world of the living is not joke. Zy opens his eyes after a futile effort and notices his clothes. They are ordinary. He is in white silver slacks and a black tee. Zy lets out a desperate sigh and hangs his head in shame. These clothes are so constricting. Zy puts his hands in his pockets and kicks the ground. He almost immediately feels a strong essence towards the east. Zy starts off in that direction hoping that is where he must go.

Twenty minutes later, Zy is seen running up a hill sweating, panting, and breathing heavily. His clothes have perspiration spots under the arms, and around the neck. This is grody. Zy stops at the top of the hil and places his hands on his knees and bends over. This was very intense. Zy feels the presence again, even closer this time. He stands up straight, places his hands above his eyes for better vision. Zy notices a small shack about 2 miles away. He can see spiritual pressure radiating from it. this is his destination. Zy claps his hands and takes off down the hill towards his target.

Five minutes later, Zy is now approaching the shack. He looks up to see that the pressure aura is radiating from this shack. Zy cautiously knocks on the door and steps back about two feet. A large man with a black ponytail opens up the door and looks down at Zy. He squints at him and raises an eyebrow.

"You! Young man. Did you knock on my store door? You best not lie to me. I am Tessai! Master of foods!"

"Uhmm? Yes, I knocked on your door. I am looking for a person with high spiritual pressure. I need him to train me. Are you him? Where is he?"

Tessai looks at him rather oddly now and notices his spiritual pressure. It's weak.

"Sure boy. Come on in. I'll show you where you can find the man your looking for."

Zy nods and follows Tessai inside. The shop is stocked with meat, candy, and all sorts of edibles. Zy is not interested in this crap. He wants to obtain bankai. Tessai opens up a small hatch in the back room of the shop.

"Follow me. He is right down here."

Zy nods cautiously. Not knowing whether or not to trust this man. However, he let's hs instincts take control and follows him anyways. As the two walk down the stairs, a large arena opens up. Sand, rock, and gravel everywhere. In the distance, a man with a green and white striped hat is seen slashing at a rock. He almost fluently turns around as they walk in and waves frantically.

"TESSSSAAAAIII! OVER HERE!!!! COME!"

Tessai nods and grabs Zy's arm. He drags him down the stairs. Zy is screaming frantically to let go. His girlish shrieks pierce Tessai's ears. Tessai looks back and slaps Zy in the head.

"Shut up girly man. We are here."

Zy blinks and notices they are standing in front of the man with the green and white hat. Zy breaks loose of Tessai's grip and stands up straight brushing himself off.

"Hello there. My name is Kisuke Urahara. I am the owner and proprietor of this fine shop. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Zy. I wish to train with you. I am ready to learn bankai. I just don't know how to get back my shinigami uniform and zanpakutou."

"Ohhhhh that's easy. Here, eat this. It wil help."

Zy takes the small pill Kisuke offers him and eats it. Out of nowhere, Zy's shinigami body pops out of the real body. Zy looks at the real body plopped on the floor and scratches his head. He looks at his sash to see that his zanpakutou is right there.

"Ok! I'm ready. What do I do? My zanpkautou's name is..."

"Shut up. I'm speaking. In order to achieve bankai I must test you in battle. So be prepared because I don't intend to hold back."

"But...but...I just want to learn it without fighting someone. I already got my ass handed to me."

"SHUT UP! I am talking. You will fight me so I can assess your skills. From there we will work on your shikai skills. Maybe then, if you're still alive, we can help you obtain bankai. Now then let's fight." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unweilding Strength

Kisuke drops a look of seriousness at Zy. His mouth turns into a frown, his eyebrows drop, and his eyes lower as if they had gotten heavier and his overall posture slumped. Kisuke was all ready to clash swords with Zy. Zy on the other hand is still standing straight up, his eyebrows raised, mouth closed in a partial frown, his eyes open wide, and his chest sticking out. He hadn't a clue as to what was about to happen. Tessai gives them both a look of anguish then frowns. Tessai turns around and beats a hasty retreat out of the battleground. The wind is still, the gravel on the floor is unmoved, and the sky is a clear azure blue. The stage had been set for a spectacle worthy only of the gods.

Kisuke's frown lightly upturns to a smug smirk. He gives a wink at Zy and begins to back step. With each step, the gravel becomes upturned leaving it very soft. Zy knew Kisuke's spiritual pressure was rising. He didn't have to be a genius to know that. Kisuke's eyes begin to widen up so he has a panoramic view of the entire field. A small gust of wind picks up heading east. Kisuke's hat begins to wave towards the east. His standard gray kimono flows east with the wind as he continues to walks backwards keeping his eyes on Zy. He comes to a complete halt and slowly reaches for his zanpkautou. Zy's eyes widen up as if they were opening for the first time. You could see the reflection of Kisuke in them. Zy quickly reaches for his blue zanpakutou resting on his sash and unsheathes it. The sound of clashing metal is heard as the zanpakutou slides up against the metal sheath. Zy brings the zanpakutou in front of him slowly and places it right between his eyes so he can see Kisuke. Zy lets out a small snort and smiles wide. Kisuke slowly draws his zanpakutou to the front of him taking the same stance as Zy. Kisuke opens his mouth and takes a large breath in and exhales. You could see his chest rise and deflate itself with each breath. The calm before the battle.

Zy s arms begin to shake as he struggles to keep his stance. Kisuke takes in one last large breath and exhales. His eyes shift and his body dissappears from Zy s sight. All that s left is the fading lines of what seemed to be traces of Kisuke. Zy began to turn himself in a circle keeping his stance should Kisuke appear. He begins to sweat heavily as the time passes with no sign of Kisuke. A breeze of wind passes over Zy s face from the east. In the heat of the moment, Kisuke s body appears above Zy. Kisuke brings down his zanpakutou hard and fast towards Zy s exposed throat. Without hesitation, Zy quickly brought his zanpakutou up to clash with Kisuke s and save himself from death. Sparks fly from the clashing metal swords. Zy s face turns red as he begins to become overwhelmed with Kisuke s spiritual pressure and immense strength. He knows he must act quickly or his life will end abruptly. Many thoughts begin to run through his mind. Strategies, attack patterns, and defense moves all pass through his brain. He doesn t know which one to use. Without a doubt, one thought seems to stick in the front of his mind. Zy thought of activating his shikai, in doing so he would be able to catch Kisuke s sword in the particles and hopefully have a small window of time to distance himself from his enemy. This strategy kept replaying through Zy s mind over and over. He was trying to make sure that if he does this, there will be almost no possible consequences. A shift back to reality, Zy was getting overpowered fast by Kisuke. If he acts, it must be now.

Dissipa-..

Before Zy could finish his shikai release command, Kisuke raises his free hand and covers Zy s mouth. Zy s eyes widen up. He didn t expect this to happen. This very well could be the end of his life. Kisuke thrusts down his zanpakutou harder making Zy s arms wiggle and his zanpakutou scratch against his. Zy quickly searches through his mind for a quick method to create some distance from this behemoth. From the depths of his mind, Zy locates a small memory method which was used by his father to create distance from enemies. Zy lets his zanpakutou be thrust down closer to his throat. Kisuke s smiles gets bigger as he continues to add more power to his downward strike. Zy smiles and spits in Kisuke s face. Kisuke s eyes close and he begins to rub them with one hand. After about five seconds, Kisuke notices he needs both hands to clear his blurry vision. Zy takes complete control of the situation at hand and takes a wild swing at Kisuke s abdomen. Kisuke is barely able to move back from the complete attack of the swing. His kimono has a large slice in it and his stomach has a small scratch on it. Enough to make him hunch over while still clearing his eyes. Zy looks down in disgust and takes a large leap back. He can still see Kisuke clearly. Zy lets out a large sigh at the cowardly act he just pulled. However, he couldn t let himself die right there. His mission in life is not nearly complete. Zy s eyes light up a color of ignorance and he readies his zanpakutou in an awkward stance. This time he shall be able to activate his shikai no problem.

Dissipate, Musei Kiri!

Zy s zanpakutou slowly begins to fade away. The particles it leaves wrap around Zy s body. Now that Zy has made communication with his zanpakutou, his shikai should have some sort of new power. Zy keeps his eyes on the blinded Kisuke. As his zanpakutou finishes fading into the air, Kisuke regains his posture and smirks.

That was a dirty move Zy. You re going to have to pay for that. I hope you re ready to die! AWAKEN, BENIHIME!

Kisuke s zanpakutou transforms slowly. The cane it once was is now a wide sword with a curved hilt. There is a small red tassle hanging off the end of it. Kisuke rests the sword on his shoulder and nods his head. This battle just heated up.

Kisuke brings his zanpakutou to the front of his body and raises it to his face. He sticks his tongue out and licks the blade. Kisuke's eyes squint slightly and he bites the blade. Zy keeps a firm stance ready for any sudden attack. Kisuke brings the zanpakutou down by his side and winks. In that one second time window from when he blinked, Kisuke disappeared from sight again. His flash step is almost unrivaled. Zy bends his knees and takes a large leap into the air and begins to circulate the mist around him. He must be preparing for something. Kisuke's spiritual pressure drops and Zy loses all contact he had. The battlefield is silent. Zy remains in the air circulating the mist around him. Zy begins to let down his posture, just as he does that a voice is heard.

"You should never let down any sort of defense you have. Now you shall pay for that grave mistake."

Kisuke appears right in front of Zy and glares into his eyes. Zy's eyes have a gloss to them. In his eyes you can see Kisuke bringing his sword through the air and right across Zy's chest. Zy lets out a gasp and begins to fly back with incredible speeds. Zy begins to slow down his rapid speed and soon comes to a halt in the sky. The large distance leaves him open to a variety of attacks from the enraged Kisuke.

"Boo!"

Kisuke appears in back of Zy and takes another wild swing at him. Only this time, Zy saw this one coming. He raises the mist around him to capture the blade. Kisuke's blade has been stopped in its tracks. The circulating mist makes its way up the blade and onto Kisuke's arm. Kisuke's eyes widen with intrigue. Zy looks over his shoulder at Kisuke and smiles.

"Surprise Bitch."

The mist on Kisuke's arm constricts forcing him to drop Benihime. Kisuke's eyes are now filled with fear and anguish. Zy makes a quick turn around and throws a left hook at the defenseless Kisuke. The fist connects with some intense power. Kisuke's face turns as he flies back. Zy follows up on the attack by dashing at the mobile Kisuke. He extends the mist out and begins to stab Kisuke with it. Although it has no apparent effect, the mist is slowly freezing Kisuke's inerds causing him to be completely ineffective. Zy forms the mist into a dense whip and swiped it across Kisuke's face leaving a nice red mark. Kisuke begins to spiral down towards the battlefield. Zy stops and looks down at the descending Kisuke. He waves like an arrogant asshole. Kisuke makes a large crash into the earth and dust spews all over the battlefield. Zy dashes down towards Kisuke with the mist in the shape of a spike. Kisuke slowly opens his eyes to see Zy coming down fast on him. He looks to the left to see Benihime just lying there. With all the strength he has left. Kisuke barely makes a small jump towards benihime and closes his hand around the hilt.

"s..scre....scream, beni....benihi.....BENIHIME!"

With all the air inside of him exhausted, a large crimson shield encloses around Kisuke keeping him from any harm. Zy drops in fast and the spike collides with the shield. The spike slowly shatters and the mist recirculates around Zy's body. Zy's eyes are now in a state of bewilderment. He doesn't know how this shield stopped his attack let alone shatter it. Kisuke is slumped down on one knee breathing heavily. He looks up at Zy who is standing directly above the shield.

"You know kid.......I..I didn't.....expect.....this....much power from........you. That was....quite...some ....attack. However....this is far.....from over."

Kisuke still breathing heavily slowly rises to his feet. He continues to look up at Zy. His chest is beating fast. You can tell he got hit pretty hard. His chest has a medium sized gash in it from the whip attack. His arm is encased in a clear blue substance. Kisuke takes benihime and slashes at the blue substance. It slowly cracks and shatters off of his arm. Kisuke flexes his arm to regain the feeling and let blood flow through. His chest is now beating at a medium pace and slowing down. This shiled is preventing Zy from doing any further damage. This isn't good. If Kisuke can do this whenever he needs to, Zy won't be able to finish this fight. He dashes back into the air and creates a multitude of spikes from the mist around him and throws them all down at the shield. They all bounce off and shatter. Zy keeps the assault coming on the shield. No apparent damage is seen. Zy dashes down at the shield and lays down a punch of extreme measures. nothing but a small rumble. He continues to rain down spikes on it whilst punching it. Kisuke sighs and watches the futile effort. Zy notices while punching the shield, everytime it's hit, Kisuke winces a little. Zy now knows what he must do. Zy lands on the ground and stops the rain of mist spikes. The mist slowly returns to him. Zy takes the mist from around him and begins to swirl it up. The mist slowly begins to form a small sphere. The sphere grows larger which each second. Kisuke notices this large sphere and the pressure it holds. Zy stops the sphere from growing any bigger and tosses it at the shield. Zy follows up the sphere throw with an intense spiritual punch. As the sphere hits the shield, so does the punch causing the shield to crack and soon shatter. Kisuke's body twitches and he readies his zanpakutou.

Zy backs up to a safe distance breathing heavily. All this attacking is taking much from his energy. Kisuke notices this weakness in him and raises an eyebrow. Zy takes his stance again breathing heavily and makes a mad dash at Kisuke. Without hesitation, Kisuke thrusts his zanpakutou down sending a crimson wave at the incoming Zy. As the wave and Zy close in on each other, Zy creates a small shield with the mist and uses it to bounce off the wave making his ascent towards Kisuke faster. This attempt however, took up most of Zy's energy. As he enters Kisuke's proximity, Zy creates a rather odd looking spear and picks up his speed. As he comes in towards Kisuke he makes a wild thrust with the spear at Kisuke's heart. Within one inch of Kisuke's chest, the spear slowly dematerializes and Zy is standing in front of Kisuke defenseless. All of his mist particles have disappeared. This is the extent of his power. Kisuke gives Zy an evil smiles and stabs him through the stomach. Zy lets out a gasp with blood spewing out as well. He drops to his knees as Kisuke slowly pulls out benihime. He bends down to Zy's level to look him in the eye. He lifts up Zy's chin and smiles.

"Well, it seems you have nothing left to show. Why don't you jsut surrender now? This battle is over. Your badly wounded. Your zanpakutou's abilities have been exhausted and your losing blood fast. Just give.....UP!"

"N....e...ver!!"

Zy headbutts Kisuke in the chest and flies back a few meters. Zy raises both of his hands to eye level and begins to meditate. Zy's spiritual pressure skyrockets and he spits out more blood.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle...RAIKOHO!"

A massive wave of yellow energy is fired at Kisuke at an alarming speed. Kisuke had no collection of Zy knowing Hadou. The yellow wave crashes into Kisuke sending him flying into a small mountain. Zy falls back breathing heavily and spits up more blood. His eyes close slowly and his breathing slows. This was the true extent of his spiritual pressure. Truely amazing. The rubble from the mountain settles and Kisuke is seen behind a crimson shield encased in the rubble and rocks. Kisuke lets out a massive sigh and lowers his head. He almost bit the dust there. That was a high level Hadou technique. Not many people know this. Kisuke raises his hand and snaps. The shield disappears and he slowly rises to his feet. Kisuke wipes of his damaged kimono and walks towards Zy slowly. He notices Zy's breathing has slowed dramatically. Hopefully he hasn't killed himself in a desperate attempt to kill Kisuke. That's just stupid. As Kisuke stops in front of Zy he liftsd up his arm and gives Zy a thumbs up. I guess this means Kisuke will teach Zy the technique known as bankai. Kisuke slowly lifts Zy up to his feet and throws him over his shoulder. This kid has really got some potential. The two walk towards the everlasting stairs that lead back up to the main store. The battlefield damaged, and the remains of a geat fight lie there as the two exit the battlefield together. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Little Piece of Candy

Kisuke Urahara is seen lying Zy down on a roll out bed. He throws a blanket over the still body. Tessai is seen sitting at the table with a grim look on his face. Kisuke wobbles his way over to the table and gently sits down. His kimono still torn up, and his body scarcthed up and welted. Kisuke wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead and slams his hand on the table. Tessai slams his fist on the table and smiles.

"Did he pass? Was he god enough?"

"Yes he was actually. He also seemed to use a high level hadou on me. I would like you to check out his back round for me. Let me know how he obtained that. Now then...onto business."

Kisuke's eyes squint and his facial expression turns serious.

"You got the goods Tessai? You best have them."

"Yes I do. I picked them up just before you came up from the battlefield."

Tessai places a brown paper bag on the table and reaches in. He pulls out a handful of something and dumps it on the table. Kisuke's eyes light up at this glorious sight. Kisuke reaches in the bag and pulls out a rectangular shape.

"So, the usual wager I suppose? You're going down Tessai!"

Kisuke reveals the object to be a deck of cards. The item scattered all over the table is an assortment of candy. Tessai splits the candy up evenly amongst the two of them.

"The name of the game is 21 my good friend."

Tessai nods and Kisuke begins to shuffle the cards. He lays down a face down card on Tessai's side and one on his side. He then lays down a face up card on Tessai's side, the card reads 6 of spades. He lays one down in front of him also this one reads jack of clubs. Tessai winks and he takes a peak at the face down card on his side. Kisuke does the same.

"HIT ME!!!!"

Kisuke slams down another card by Tessai, this one reads Ace of diamonds. Kisuke decides to stay at his current point value and smiles largely.

"Ok Tessai, show me what you got."

"Gladly sir."

Tessai flips his face down card to reveal a 4 of spades. Kisuke's jaw drops and his eyes begin to water. Ace=11, 6, 4 =21. Kisuke flips his card to reveal two jacks=20.

"HAHAHA! The candy is mine poor man. Fear the almighty candy master TESSAI!"

Kisuke slams his fist on his knee then quickly smirks.

"Hey uhh Tessai? If you let me get some of the candy, i'll let you hold benihime."

Tessai's eyes light up with immense delight. His body starts to shake at this once and a lifetime opportunity. Tessai shoves half the candy over to Kisuke and holds his hands out. Kisuke quickly grabs the candy and shoves it in his pockets. He smiles, rises and walks to the backroom.

"Kisuke.....you said I could hold benihime. Come on, let me hold her."

"You know Tessai, I lied. Benihime is my baby, like I would ever let you touch her. Thanks for the free candy though."

Tessai's eyes water and he begins to lightly sob at the missed opportunity. He had just gotten duped. Tessai's eyes go from watery to evil. Tessai makes a large leap at Kisuke and tackles him down to the ground.

"Give me back my candy or let me hold benihime, I won't let you go until you give me one of these otions."

"Let me go Tessai. You got duped, don't be a baby."

Tessai puts Kisuke in an armbar and reaches for the candy filled pocket. Kisuke notices Tessai trying to do this and quickly shuffles his body around.

"OK OK! You can hold benihime, no lies this time. Just let me go and help me up."

Tessai lets Kisuke go from the armbar and helps him to his feet. Again, Tessai holds out his hands for benihime. Kisuke grabs benihime and slowly draws her out. Tessai's eyes are gleaming like the sun. Kisuke quickly shoves Tessai and binds him to the ground with a kido spell.

"NOOOOOOOO! How could you do this to me! Kisuke your such a jerk. Just let me hold her for a second."

Kisuke knows he has business to discuss with Tessai so he toses him benihime. Tessai breaks free from the kido bind and catches benihime. His eyes are watering with joy now as he takes hold of benihime's hilt.

"I am Tessai Urahara! Master of benihime. Fear me!"

Kisuke sighs and flash steps over to Tessai and quickly takes benihime back.

"If you ever say Tessai Urahara again, I swear to al that's holy, I will end your shit. Pitiful man. Now then lets go to the back room we have stuff to discuss. Besides we don't want to wake up little miss priss over there."

Tessai nods and the two walk into the backroom leaving Zy all alone in the front of the shop sleeping. Zy opens one of his eyes slowly so they don't sense he is awake. He turns his head to get a look around the shop. Zy tries to move his arm but he has absoltely no strength left. It was if he had become paralyzed from the neck down. This wasn't looking good for him. He begins to hear the backdrop voices of Kisuke and Tessai in the back room. He eagerly listens to see if they mention him. How conceited of him.

"Now then Tessai, as you know, the shop sales are down. We need to find a way to bring them back up. Maybe we can convince Zy to buy the candy. Nah, he looks to poor."

Zy's face turns red with anger. He couldn't belive he jsut got insulted. He continues to listen on.

"Kisuke, I just got word that Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame have left for Heuco Mundo. Not only that, Kenpachi Zaraki has been inactive for a while. It also seems that our little fellow out there may have had a run in with Shunsui Kyoraku. There is a description of a man with silver hair, one silver sleeve, and a crystal blue zanpkautou, that attacked a captain. Sure seems to fit Zy out there. Maybe we should beat the answer out of him. Or we could tie him down and feed him nasty human food. MWAHAHAHA"

"Tessai, thanks for the good info but honestly you need to learn when to shut up."

Tessai lets out a sigh and the doorknob to the backroom begins to turn. Zy's face begins to sweat from the mediocre threats and the turning of the doorknob. He quickly closes his eye and pretends to sleep again. He feels a strange presence over him and opens both of his eyes. Kisuke and Tessai are standing over him with their hands out reaching for him.

"NO NO! Don't force me to eat human food. I'm not meant for that. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Zy is frantically screaming for help. He is beginning to sound a little overdramatic. Kisuke and Tessai look at each other, nod, and slap him in the face. Zy shuts up and lies there quietly. They lift him up to his feet and sit him down at the table. Zy begins to control his breathing and relax a little bit. Kisuke plugs in a desk lamp and shines it in Zy's face.

"Why did you do it? What are you planning? Do we have to beat the answers out of you?" questions Kisuke.

"NO, NO! Plan what? Do what? I'm so lost." replies Zy in a frantic tone.

Kisuke slaps Zy in the face and pushes him off the chair. Zy gasps and sticks his tongue out at the mean people. Kisuke lifts his bruised body back up and sighs. He knows this isn't going anywhere. Tessai and Kisuke leave him on the chair and return to the back room. Zy looks around the store and notices that they don't have much. These guys aren't that hardcore. Zy laughs in a low tone and begins to fall asleep in the chair. Kisuke and Tessai are sitting on the couch in the backroom talking.

"Tessai, I don't think Zy was the person who attacked the Captain however, we need to get him fit so he can train. All hell will break loose soon and i'm hoping he will fight with us in the war."

"Yes sir. Understood. I will attempt to heal him up now."

At that, Tessai and Kisuke shake hands and exit the back room. They stand on the sides of Zy and place him back on the roll out bed. Zy just continues to sleep and dream of fighting with bankai.

**Well here it is, chapter 9. I tried to make this chapter funnier than the others hopefully you all like it. A Little side-note i would like to add, if your interested in naruto also, there is a site im a frequent user on wayoftheninja .org This site has it all and i would strongly encourage you all to check it out, you dont have to join if you dont want to but its a change in style and everyone is friendly and awesome. Also check out .com..this site is about bleach and just boss ^_^ Review  
**


End file.
